


Blush

by YesCaptain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesCaptain/pseuds/YesCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Killian, Ruby, Regina and Robin play Truth or Dare, and it ends up terribly embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

Emma and Killian were sitting on the couch, she was sitting on his lap, his arm around her shoulders, his lips on the back of her head. They were watching Netflix and eating chips. Probably one of the best things to do on a weekend - other than some other kids of... enjoyable activities.

Emma asked him to live in the new house she got with Henry while they were unboxing their stuff. Of course, he said yes  
"Ruby, Regina and Robin will be here soon, so lets get ready." Emma said standing up, and suddenly the warmth leaving her body.  
Emma woke up by a call from Ruby asking if she could come over and bring Regina and Robin to play Truth or Dare at her place. 

"Why so soon?" He said stretching his arms and the "oo" in soon. He was adorable in the mornings.

"Because. I am going to take a shower, so if they come when I'm still in there, just let me know." Why couldn't they just have a whole day to themselves? Either they have another villain to defeat, or there are parties for the last villain defeated.

"Alright love." he got the remote from the table, and turned on another movie that is on the recommendations.  
He finally got the hang of movies. The first time he watched a movie, he broke the T.V with his hook, and "banished" the darkness out of their house.

About 5 minutes later, there was a bang on the door and what sounded like Ruby saying "I am not going to walk in for the sake of not catching you two doing stuff." Killian just chuckled and walked to the door and opened it.

"Sadly, she is not with me at the moment." He said opening the door wider and letting them in.

"Alright. Can I go get something to drink? My through in dying right now." She said jumping up and doing with her hand on her throat. Killian nodded, as she bolted to the kitchen.

"Hello mate." Killian hugged Robin, then Regina and they walked to the couch and sat down.  
Robin and Killian seemed to get along really well, and every Tuesday night, they would get together with David and go to the Rabbit Hole for a guys night out.  
David is his best mate, even if half the time he is over protective over Emma. But the worst thing that he did to Killian was beating him up in an alley-- which hurt a lot thank you very much.  
After a moment of awkward silence passed, when finally Ruby came in. "Ok, Coffee or tea?"

"Uh, Coffee. And Robin will have coffee." Regina said smiling.

"I can speak for myself, but yes, she is right." He said winking at her. Those two seem to know each other like the back of their hands. 

"Tea. Coffee is retched." Killian grimaced. "I am going to check on Emma, I'll be back. Make yourselves at home." He said standing up. Ruby winked at him before he went inside their room. Their room. That sounds nice. Hopefully it stays that way.  
He saw Emma with a towel around her, brushing her hair in their bathroom.  
He sneaked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He noticed her jerk a bit. "Killian! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Apologies, love, but you know well, I am a pirate." He smirked and picked her up bridal style. She giggled as he jumped on the bed with her. 

"We can't do this now, we have people in the living room." Emma said pushing him of of her and straightening her hair. And of course, Killian had to make the cutest pout-y face and really big eyes. "Stop that. That won't work now--plus, I have to change, so leave."

He smirked. "Oh come on now, I've seen you before." Standing up, he made his way to her across the room who was putting on her clothes.

A few minutes later, she was ready, and heading out of the bedroom with her boyfriend. "Finally! We thought we were going to have to start without you two!" Red said with her usual bubbly attitude. Emma chuckled nervously and sat down beside them on the floor. 'Is this going to be bad?' she thought. 

Killian came and sat beside her, so they are all making a circle. Ruby is beside Emma, Regina is beside Ruby, Robin is beside Regina and Killian is beside Emma. "So, are we going to start or what?" Regina asked after a long moment of awkward silence.

"Yes, of course. Now, I will go first." Ruby said excitingly. "Umm... Robin! Truth or Dare?" She asked grinning.

Robin changed his position to criss cross, then noticed there was no space, and went back to his old position. "Um.. truth." 

"Ok, what was the most embarrassing thing you ever done?" She said grinning so wide, it almost reached her ears. 

"One time in the Enchanted Forest, I went to a royal's castle at midnight to steal something. I went to the princesses bedroom where she was suppose to be asleep, but she was not. And she was with a man. In bed. Doing... stuff." Clearly he was really embarrassed, but they made his more embarrassed when they all burst out laughing except for him. He chuckled nervously. 

"Wha... what happen-" Regina tried to asked but burst out laughing even more. 

"Well, she let me go and without putting me to jail, and I swore not to tell." This time he actually laughed. 

"Ok.. that was good. Alright Robin, now you have to ask someone." Ruby said wiping her tears carefully trying not to smear her make up.

"Alright. Emma, truth or dare." 

Killian seemed to notice her stiffen, so he kissed her forehead and whispered "It's alright, love." 

'Should I choose truth? No, that would mean I would have to answer a question. Dare? Oh no, this is going to be bad.' She thought. "Ok, I choose... dare." She said. Maybe this would be fun, who knows?

"I dare you to kiss me." Robin said trying not to laugh. Of course, Killian automatically stood up and was about to go probably kill Robin when he put his hands up in the air. "Mate, calm down, I was joking. I just wanted to see your reaction." Now it was his turn to laugh. 

"Good, 'cause after the pirate would kill you, I would after." Regina said slapping his arm weakly. 

Killian scratched behind his ear and sat back down. "So what is my dare?" Emma asked rolling her eyes. 

"This one is the real one, don't worry. I dare you to sit on Ruby's lap-- actually, I will be nice and say for you to sit on Killian's, unless you prefer hers." Robin said smirking. "Alright, that's a reasonable dare.' she thought. 

"Come on and sit down, love. You know that's not a choice." Killian said grinning and patting his lap. 

"I'm only doing this because I was dared to."

"Ah yes, but you could've chosen Ruby." He said pulling her to him and onto his lap. 

"But I don't want to risk her dead because you are jealous." She got herself into a comfortable position, and smiled. How could she have gotten so lucky? If someone told her a few years ago that she would be with Captain Hook and have a family, she would've thought they were crazy, but now, she could believe anything.

"Alright, Regina, truth or dare." 

"Dare." She said right away. Wow, she was ready.

"I dare you to... imitate my mom." Emma said happily. Wow, that's a good dare.

Regina grimaced, then started her imitation. She put her hands on her face. "Oh, I am such a sweet and caring lady! I like everyone, and I am so nice." She said in a higher and really annoying tone. Then went to her usual self. "Done." 

Emma sighed. "Right, ok."

"Ruby, truth or dare?" Regina her face and was looking at Robin constantly. 

"Truth. I would've chosen dare, but I decided not to." She said smiling proudly. 'Ruby is a very talkative person. Wow, come to think of it, she is kind of her Aunt, since she is best friends with her mom. Weird.' Emma thought.

"Ok. If Victor asked you on a date, what would you say?" 

Ruby immediately blushed and smiled deeply. "Yeah, I would. He's... awesome." 

"You two are meant for each other. You always make eyes at each other." She teased. 

"Alright, Killian Truth or Dare?" Ruby asked facing towards the pirate changing the subject. That's odd, she normally likes talking about herself.

"A dare" He said pulling Emma closing to him if that's even possible. Ruby smiled darkly like she has so many horrible ideas in her mind for the pirate. 

"I dare you to kiss Emma for 10 seconds-- if you want." She said smirking. Emma tensed up again but then remembered that they always kiss--no, make out, on the road or sidewalk. Poor Grumpy, he always finds out. 

"That is not a problem." 

He put his head over her shoulder and turned her head. They were together instantly and did not miss Regina roll her eyes and Robin making gagging noises. It ended too soon for Killian when she pulled back and smirked. "I will continue this later." Emma whispered so only he could hear her. 

"Perfect. You guys are adorable together you know? Ugh, I can't handle it!" Ruby said happily and jumped a little. 

"Thanks." Emma said awkwardly and blushed. Killian put his head on her shoulder and smiled. Who knew he could be so happy?

"Alright then, I guess I have to ask someone now. Uhhh.... Lady Queen, truth or dare?" He always makes nick-names for everyone he talks to, but he wouldn't be as interesting then.

"Truth." 

"How many times have you and Robin 'slept' together?" He asked smirking. 

Regina widened her eyes in horror, and Robin just grinned. "I don't remember. We live in the same house for goodness sake!" She said raising her voice. 

Out of nowhere, Emma turned her head to his neck and started to do like kisses as if she was soothing him. He looked down at her ignoring Regina's eye roll. "Not that I'm complaining lass, but what's this for?" 

She stood up and off him and went to the kitchen not even saying anything, but was making sure to put extra sway in her hips. Killian groaned. "You two are even worse than Snow and Charming." Regina said looking at her nails. Ruby stood up from texting somebody with a really big smile on her face. "Victor asked me out! Oh my goodness I can't believe it! Victor finally asked me!" She said running around the living room. 

"That's really nice lass, would you like to go and see him?" He asked, knowing that she wants to see him very much at the moment.

"Yes! I'm so sorry guys, but I have to go!"She said, and she went over to the kitchen with was on the other side of the living room, and hugged Emma saying sorry but she has to go. And she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door with a goofy grin on her face.

"Well, I think Robin and I should be leaving as well, we don't want to keep Henry with Roland alone in there for a long time." Regina said standing up and heading for the door. 

"See you later, mate." Robin said hugging Killian and heading for the kitchen. He asked for a cup of water, and she gave it to him. "Thank you Emma for the fun time, but we have to get going. Tomorrow we drop Henry off here right?" He asked hugging her. 

"Yeah. Alright, see you tomorrow." She said. "Bye Regina." 

"Good-bye.". And at that, they both left, leaving Killian and Emma alone. 

"Well love," Killian said standing up, "It is out last day alone, and I think we should make good use of it." Emma put her arms around Killian's neck. 

"Of course, pirate."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for stopping by, hope you like it, and please review :)  
> -Amber


End file.
